1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overhead transport vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional overhead transport vehicle, for example, a transport vehicle described in JP H03-028073 U is known. An overhead transport vehicle described in JP H03-028073 U includes a travelling vehicle body that travels along a track provided close to a ceiling, and a lift stage that is suspended by a plurality of belts (suspensions) from the travelling vehicle body and is able to grip an article. The lift stage includes a binder that binds the lower ends of the belts, and a biasing mechanism the binder downward. The overhead transport vehicle with this configuration can prevent an error in a mounted position between the plurality of belts, or a tilt of the lift stage due to extension of the belt or the like.
Due to recent diversification of transported articles, it has been required to reduce vibration that is transmitted to an article and to decrease a tilt of an article having a biased center of gravity when the article is suspended.